The Pegasus and the Draconequus
by The MLP Shipper
Summary: Discord cannot return back to the queens' kingdom of Maris without having a pure heart. When Fluttershy runs into his castle in the Everfree Forest in search of a calmer life, Discord finds his chance to get back into the town to conquer it and have revenge on everypony that has ever made fun of him. If he can't convince her after two months, he will meet a fate worse than death.
1. Chapter 1

. The Beast A long time ago, there was a lord who loved the world and the ponies that lived in the small town of Maris. He was filled with unlimited magic that would rival both the queen's magic. The only problem was that all ponies looked down on him for his appearance.

One day, he was strolling through the streets of Maris, when he overheard a little filly whisper to her mom, " Mommy, what is that thing?"

"Shhhh. Sweetie don't say that," the mare covered the filly's mouth.

"But it's so ugly!" she pointed her hoof directly at the creature. "And scary!"

Something inside him snapped at that comment. Ponies have always made fun of him, but this one hurt. Then, a thought came to him. Is that how people see me as? A monster?! If that is how they see me, then that is what I am.

"A MONSTER, HUH!" He bent down on all four of his mismatched limbs, the fur on his back stood up like a cat's. The foal was paralyzed with fear, but decided to run, only to intimidate the beast further.

"DIAMOND TIARA!" The mare screamed as she witnessed her daughter get turned into a glass of chocolate milk to which he drank the glass .

"You monster!" the mare ran to him as he threw the floating mass of chocolate milk creating an explosion. "You're heart is as ugly as you're face, you hideous freak. You shouldn't belong on this Earth."

"Oh, I'm not a monster..." he said calmly in a low whisper and a devious grin, inching closer and closer to the mare.

"Then tell me..." the mare looked up with red, puffy eyes from the sobbing of losing her sweet Diamond Tiara. "What are you?"

Her eyes widened as he snapped his fingers, turning her into a sort of cloud of cotton candy. "I'm Discord, the Master of Chaos!" he screamed as he laughed like he never did before. In that last second, he felt like this is what he was meant to be. His moment shortly ended when he was surrounded by unicorn guards and a magic shield that not even he could break.

Queen Celestia and Luna faced him which angered expressions on their faces. Celestia started, "For the murdering of two ponies-"

"WE BANISH THEE TO THE EVERFREE FOREST UNTIL THOU HAS A PURE HEART!" interrupts Queen Luna, using her royal voice that was heard around the city of Maris.

Discord laughed thinking about it, "Me have a pure heart. HA! Fat chance!" He spat at them and began to head towards the forest with his two followers, but he decided to say one more thing. "I will come back and when I do. Everything you own. Everything you love. Will be mine."

Celestia was actually frightened with how serious he was with taking all Maris. She moved closer to her sister and decided to use the royal voice, "Get out of our city before we finish you here and now!"

In the Everfree, he wandered before realizing he had powers. He wanted to see how far he can take his powers.

"I cannot believe that you did that darling!" shrieked Rarity.

Applejack interjected, "Come one Rarity! Those two had in coming."

She looked back at the village of Maris. "But you could've at least warned me so I could get all my things!"

"What?" He looked at them as he wore some kind of construction worker outfit then looked over at his castle he built. His castle was green with purple polka dots. It seemed to hover just a couple inches off the ground. "Now we can live without any insults and not deal with those queens."

The two mares looked at eachother, unsure of what they got themselves into. Oh well, what they knew is that they loved their dear friend. Nopony knew Discord like they did. They know that he can be pushed to his limits, but he was their friend, for he changed their lives from terrible to safe.

Rarity was very high in the fashion business, but after she made some scarves that were not in season, she was chased by a mob of fashionistas. They shaved her luscious purple hair and her face held a red hue . Nopony wanted what she had to offer, for all knew of her one failure and what had happened to her, but she had a hidden heart of diamond as pure as her once white coat which was filled with generosity.

As for Applejack, she was the sister of the town hero, Big Macintosh. After he saved the town for the fifth time, Applejack was set on high expectations from everypony. The would ask _Why ccan't you be like your brother? _After messing up in the Applebuck Season, she was shunned by society, even shunned by her own family. She decided to run away, but she couldn't find anywhere to go. She was stuck and couldn't bare the feeling of leaving her family, but Discord found her and Rarity as they lived in a small house, until Discord got banished that day. Discord made both mares their rooms and made sure to put anything essential that was in any castle. They lived in isolation for about the next two years until one day where their lives were changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

. Out of all the single mares of Maris, there was one that all the stallions wanted. That mare was Fluttershy. Unlike most ponies, she had a natural beauty with her long, soft pink mane and a simple blue dress that matched her sapphire eyes. Some stallion would bet their friends to her out. The problem was that she was extremely shy, so she spent her time in isolation with her animals. Most stallions wanted her, especially Big Macintosh (the town hero and brother of Applejack).

He was walking with his henchpony and little sister, Applebloom, when he saw Fluttershy strolling through town square with groceries for her animal friends.

He nudged Applebloom. "Do ya see that pony?"

The filly turned her head towards the mare. "Miss Fluttershy?"

He nodded his head. "Eeyup, ya know, I've been thinkin' that the two of us just seem to add up if ya know what I mean." Applebloom tilted her head in confusion, making. Big Mac groan. "What I'm sayin' is that the best lookin' mare should deserve the best lookin' stallion, right?"

The small pony nodded her head in agreement. "Of course ya deserve a mare as pretty as her."

"Then it's settled. I'll make her my bride and I will be hers and she will be mine. We'll have many strappin' young colts, just like me!" Big Macintosh puffed up his chest and strut over to Fluttershy as he watched two mares swoon over him.

"Isn't he the cutest!" Pinkie began daydreaming about her and Big Mac together when Carrot Top interrupted her.

"Wait, why is he going to that Fluttershy mare?" Carrot Top pointed her hoof towards them.

"WHAT!" Pinkie exclaimed as she slammed Carrot Top out of the way to see it for yourself.

"Howdy Fluttershy!" The stallion called as Fluttershy backed away, only to trip over and have Big Mac catch her.

"Oh h-hi Big Ma-Macintosh," she blushed, thinking about how stupid she probably looked. She then realized that she was still in his hooves and started to back away. "S-sorry! I'll just leave."

"No wait!" He reached out to grab her hoof, only to have her pull it away. "I just want to ask ya something."

Fluttershy turned around. "What?"

Big Mac stood up. "Well, because you're the prettiest mare of Maris," Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment and annoyance. "and I'm the most handsome stallion, you shall marry me."

Fluttershy stiffened as he pulled out a ring. In the corner of her eye, she saw. Pinkie Pie trying to charge towards her, only to be held back by Carrot Top. "On my," Fluttershy didn't really like him because of his big ego, so how could she be his wife? "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to turn down your proposal."

Big Mac stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Nopony ever said no to him. EVER! When he snapped back into reality, he said quietly, "No?"

Fluttershy started to worry that Big Mac REALLY didn't want her to say no, which he did. "I'm so-sorry, but I ha-have to say n-no."

She started her way towards home, when, again Big Mac blocked her way. "Listen Fluttershy," he held her hoof so she couldn't leave. "Nopony ever said no to me, and now that I'm hearin' it, I don't think I like it!"

"I'm sorry but-"

He didn't listen and continued. "Come on now, we're perfect for each other. It's like we were meant to be. So I will ask one more time. Will ya marry me?"

"I'm sorry, but my answer is no!" She screamed with all her might, but to Big Macintosh, it was a low whisper. Fluttershy ran back to her house across town, leaving Big Mac standing there in frustration.

He trotted over to Applebloom with a serious expression on his face. "Sorry it didn't work out big brother. Maybe you could have Miss Pinkie."

"But she is not even close to being as beautiful as Fluttershy!" He started to sound like a little colt. "Applebloom."

The filly answered, "What?"

"I will make her my bride whether she likes it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

When Fluttershy got home, she started considering what Big Mac had asked. She started talking to herself.

"Why would he want to marry me? He called me the prettiest mare in Maris. Am I really that pretty? I don't even like him that much. What do you think Angel Bunny?"

No response.

She turned around and realized her precious bunny was nowhere to be seen. "Angel, where are you."

She checked in the critters' playroom, her bedroom, and the tree Angel loves to sit on.

He was gone.

She started to cry. What if she never found her baby? She looked up to find some small footprints in the soft dirt. There was hope.

She spent about an hour following the footprints, hoping she doesn't run into a cockatrice that could turn her to stone or a manticore that can tear her to shreds or even a humongous hydra! She better find Angel and fast. She looked through the trees to find her bunny tangled in vines and surrounded by timberwolves.

She knew that her Angel was done for, but she screamed at the top of her lungs, "ANGEL!" She heard the whimpering of her sweet bunny that slowly stopped as she was sobbing over the loss of her bunny. She fell to the ground and buried her face in her hooves as it started to rain. She needed to get out of the rain. She turned around ready to run back home, but after wandering through the Everfree for an hour, she forgot her way back. She needed to find a place to shelter herself from the rain.

Fluttershy walked where Queen Luna's moonlight shone through the trees as her hooves trudged through the mud as it caked the ends of her dress and hooves. "I'm lost," she sat down on the mud, staining the blue dress she wore even more, and cried. What was she to do now? Her bunny was gone, she's already having trouble being different, and Big Mac's proposal were piling on her is too much. She needs to get away from it.

The raining stopped as she gazed at Luna's stars that shone brightly. She remembered how the librarian knew all the constellations, Twilight was it? Oh well, she didn't know her that much.

Fluttershy's hopes were lifted when she saw a light shine in the distance. She ran towards it, but slowed down her pace and tilted her head in confusion as she saw its "uniqueness" of the small castle that hovered in front of her. It was purple with green polka dots.

Fluttershy softly knocked on the door. "Um... h-hello?" She backed away, but she remembered that she NEEDED a place to stay. "Is anypony home?"

The door opened as she saw a sweet unicorn with a white coat. She seemed to have a violet color on her face and her mane was purple, but it looked as if it was cut. "Hello dear, what may I help you with?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I really need a place to stay. I'm sorry if that's too much for you. I'll leave." She quickly turned away, but the mare took a hold of her hoof.

"Nonsense dear. I'm sure we can get you a room, some extra clothes, and maybe a bath." Fluttershy didn't take any offense though. She knew what the unicorn was talking about. "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Rarity." She held her hoof out for Fluttershy to shake it. "And you are?"

"My name is... Fluttershy."

"Oh what a lovely name. Come inside!"

They walked though the hallway. As they bumped into the other mistress of the castle. She was orange with a blonde ponytail that hung down her shoulder. "Ah Applejack! This here is Fluttershy! She will be staying with us for the night."

She turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy this is Applejack."

"Oh my! It's very nice to meet you," she shared a firm hoofshake with the country mare as she turned around. Applejack pulled Rarity close to her.

"Rarity can I talk to ya?"

"But of course Applejack!" They trotted down the hallway out of Fluttershy's hearing range.

"She's not supposed to be here." She whispered close to Rarity.

"I know, but she has nowhere else to go and she is just so kind and gentle, I thought she might be the key to getting Discord a 'pure' heart. Ponies seeing Fluttershy with him would think he is soft and nice and whatnot."

Applejack loved the idea. "Great idea Rarity! Now all we have to do is get Discord to see her and keep her here forever."

They gave each other a hoofbump as they approached the small mare. "Come on Fluttershy," she guided her to the fire to get warmer.

While she was warming up, the two mares rushed over to Discord's room to spread the news of their new visitor.


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour or so, Fluttershy came out in a soft turquoise nightgown. Her soft, pink, hair was in a braid that draped across her shoulder. She walked into the main room to be greeted by Discord who had already changed into a linen shirt and some pants.

She whispered softly, "D-Discord?"

He grumbled, put on a fake smile, and turned around. "Hello, dear," He came to her. "Hungry?"

Her stomach grumbled at the mention of food. "Sure, thank you."

He walked her to the dining room where Rarity and Applejack were waiting with some salads. He pulled out a seat for her and handed her a salad as they ate in silence.

The hall was disturbingly silent with the occasional sound of the fork hitting the ceramic plate. Discord didn't like silence and decided to bond to build "trust". He cleared his throat, getting the small pegasus' attention.

"So, I've heard that you are good with animals."

Her face seemed to cringe at the mention of animals. "Yes, that is my special talent." She looked down and took a bite of her salad. "Oh and thank you for the salad!"

He got a bit curious at her reaction of his remark. "Is something wrong dear?"

She looked up and quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes, putting on a smile as fake as Discord's. "No, nothing is wrong."

He shrugged. "Ok then." They finished their food and went off the separate ways to each of their rooms to sleep as Discord put another entry in his journal.

Back in Maris, Big Macintosh was heading to Fluttershy's cottage for his second attempt for his proposal, when he halted to a stop at the door to knock.

No answer.

He knocked again, this time louder.

Still no answer.

He was up to here with this stupid but beautiful mare and kicked down the door where he was greeted by animals, but no Fluttershy. He went back outside to see paw and hoof prints heading into the Everfree Forest where the home of the mysterious beast lives.

"BUCKING FLUTTERSHY!"

"WE MUST GET HER BACK!" The red stallion yelled rudely at the three regal queens.

They sneered in return before regaining their composure and replied in his demand. "We will send our guards to inspect the area of the forest and search for the mare." The eldest one replied.

"But what about the criminal in the forest?" Big Macintosh inquired.

She and her sister, Luna, remembered the beast for those previous years and the words still echo through her head.

I will come back and when I do. Everything you own. Everything you be mine

She knew that the small pony was with the dangerous beast, but what could she do? She decided that she needs to solely get rid of the problem itself. "I shall write him a letter to release your frien-"

"FIANCE!" He interrupted.

The third queen, Cadance, looked at him with sympathy. "Oh sorry sir, when are you getting married?"

He looked up with pride. "Tomorrow."

The three royals gave him a look of sympathy when Luna got an idea, "What if thou uses the spell of gem finding to find his love's engagement ring? Is she wearing it?"

"Nope, I haven't really proposed to her yet," The stallion answered.

The three queens lost their calm postures as they broke into laughter.

"How would you know if she'll say yes?" The queen of love asked.

The stallion flipped his orange hair and replied, "I just know. Any mare would want to be with be."

They snickered at his answer thinking if she was really better with the monster than this self-centered stallion and sent the guards out to search for the lost mare, Fluttershy.


End file.
